Candices Love Life
by xxTrishrulesxx
Summary: Candice is loving every guy that sweet talks her, but she just ends up getting hurt. Will she ever find her true love? NEW CHAPTER AFTER 3 MONTHS! please R&R!
1. Candices Interuption

Candice was in the middle of her Go-Daddy dance when Melinas music played. Candice stopped and looked over at the sco called 'lovely' Melina. She and Johnny did there normal entrance, the only amusing part was Melinas 'Greatest entrance ever'

Melina took the mic. "Oh Candice, Candice, Candice. You just don't learn do you? Just because you won some stupid bra and panties match doesn't mean you go dancing!" Melina said smirking.

Candice knew she couldn't do anything cause Johnny was there. "But if you win a REAL match, then- actually no, don't dance cause no one likes it and it bores people!" Melina said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Candice took a mic of her own. "Melina, I don't interupt you when you win a match so will you please leave and let me get on weith my victory" Candice asked.

Melina laughed. "I feel so sorry for you! You don't want me interupting your victory cause its probably gonna be the only time you'll have on in a long time!" Melina said.

Candice glared at her angrily. "Ok, go on. Do your victory dance!" Melina said giggling.

She probably didn't expect she'd do it, and Johnny Nitro seemed to be impressed. Melina saw Johnny and looked around at the people cheering, then she attacked Candice in tge middle of the dance.

Candice fell to the floor and Melina punched and slapped. Then Johnny pulled her off the go-daddy girl. He took the mic. "Melina stop! Your doing no good hitting a beautful woman from behind!" he spoke into the mic.

The crowd seemed to be surprised. A smile spread across Candices face, she always secretly liked him, even when he was at his worst.

Melina looked stunned. "Maybe even more beautiful then yourself" he said gazing at Candice. She was still on the floor, he put out his hand.

Candice took it and he pulled her up right by his side. "I mean c'mon! Playboy cover girl, you looked hot in that by the way" he said and Candice giggled "AND go-daddy girl, and you…well just flexibility but..you need talent in this business, not flexibility!" he laughed.

Melina looked so embarassed. "Not just that, but I think I speak for everyone here when I say, that your entrance is ok apart from the fact we see your hideous plastic ass!" Candice said loudly so it echoed all the way around the arena.

"Johnny! Get over here now!" Melina complained. He shook his head. "No thanks, fine where I am" he said looking at Candice. Candice looked at him she stroked his furry jacket.

Then all of a sudden she grabbed it and kissed him, right in front of Melina. She didn't cry but she was furious!

I guess this is the start of a new relationship. Candice cant wait to see the look on her friends faces, especially her best friend,Trish.


	2. The Reaction

No one knew what to say when Candice returned backstage with her new man. Everyone seemed upset with her except Trish, she was happy Candice found someone. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Johnny!" she said proudlt stroking his furry jacket again.

Trish took a deep breath and smiled. "Hey Johnny!" she said. She nudged her boyfriend John who was beside her. "S'up" he said. Candice frowned and Trish sighed. "Hey man!" Randy said. He seemed happier than Candice.

I guess John was upset with Candice for dating Johnny because they just ended a feud. Candice giggled at Johnny when he smiled at her. "What?" he asked. "Nothing your just so cute!" she said and kissed him passionately in front of the others.

Trish cleared her throat. "Ahem" she fake coughed. They stopped kissing and Candice started giggling like a school girl again.

Torrie, Johnnys ex, walked towards them but stopped when she saw Johnnys arm around Candice.

"Oh…hey Candy. Whats this?" she said staring at Johnny. "Didn't you watch my match. "Yeah, but when you got interupted I switched off the tv cause I knew it would be boring!" Torrie glared at Candice.

But Candice just blinked at her. "Well, maybe you can watch a re-run and see" Candice said. "Maybe" said Torrie. There was an akward silence until finally John said "cmon Trish, lets go" and they walked off hand in hand.

Candice sighed and looked at Randy. "Um…eh…yeah, I gotta go too, CYA!" he said and cleared off. It was just Torrie, Johnny and Candice then. "Look babe, I gotta go and get my stuff ready to head off, wanna come back with me, to my hotel like?" asked Johnny.

"No thanks sweety, I'm already sharing a hotel with the others and a room with Torrie. But I'll see you during the week, hopefully. Bye" she said.

He went in for a kiss goodbye and she kissed back with more passion, her eyes met Torries and they kept kissing.

He then left. More akwardness. "So your dating him now?" asked Torrie through unnoticable gritted teeth. "Yup! Problem?" Candice said eyebrow raised. "Nope, course not. Happy for ya! Anyway, I'm off see you at the hotel!" Torrie said and walked off.

Candice was left on her own in the corridor, she sighed and went to her locker room to pack her things and head home.


	3. The Real Johnny

On the bus journey back to Florida, no one talked to Candice. Not even Trish, the only words they spoke were simply for her to pass them something.

Candice was listening to her iPod, the diamonds on the cover sparkled against the sun. Then Torrie came over. "Candice?" she said. Candice paused what she was listening to. "Yes?" she said. "Im really happy you've found someone, but he broke my heart. I'm pretty sure he gonna break yours" Torrie said.

Candice looked her up and down then she stood up. "Torrie, I know your jealous n all but hes not like that, he likes me!" Candice declared. Torrie looked really surprised. "Well, he liked me too!" Torrie shouted. Trish looked over when she heard her other best friend Torrie shouting. Candice snorted. "WHAT!" Torrie yelled.

Trish came rushing over. "Well, you know your…..you! And I'm………me!" Candice said bitchily. "Guys guys, stop!" Trish said getting in the middle of them. "Oh, Trish please! Your always trying to help. We don't need it!" Candice shouted.

Trish raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she said calmly, Trish knew that Candice hated it when she was calm while argueing.

"What? Its time I stood up for myself around here, and if that makes me a bitch, then I'm a bitch!" Candice said looking around the bus, everyone stared at her.

"Yes you are" Trish said. Candice looked hurt but Trish looked angry. Trish walked back to where she was sitting near John.

Candices phone rang. She went intob her pink Playboy bag and answered it. "Hello? Hey Johnny! I'm fine you? That's good! You know, if you don't mind will you come to my hotel and pick me up? I just wanna stay with YOU sweetheart! Thanks a mill! Bye!" she said and hung up.

"Ugh" Torrie said and sat down beside Randy. "Are you ok?" asked Randy. "Yeah, just I thought she was different. I thought she learned from my relationship with him!" Torrie said. "I know, I know" Randy said rubbing her soft curls. They looked into eachothers eyes.

Torrie leaned in for a kiss, and she got it. They kissed for a while. Actually the whole bus journey!

When Candice got out of the car, Johnny was there waiting by a black Ferrari. She ran over to him. "Johnny baby!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Candyheart!" he said and kissed her. "Hot ride!" she said and hopped in. "Drive me!" she joked. Trish looked disgusting.

"Whore" Trish whispered to John. He laughed. Trish was wearing jeans that at the behind said 'Trish'. And a baby blue tank top mixed with pink. John was checking her out.

"Stop it!" she said giving him a small push. "Sorry, cant help it" he said still checking her out.

Later on that evening Candice was in her and Johnnys bedroom, drinking. Johnny came out from the bathroom in just a towel.

Candice looked over at him. He was smirking at her. "Ooooh!" she said flirtously. He walked towards her direction.

"Are we gonna..?" Candice said looking at the towel, then the bed. "Oh yeah!" he said and began to open the towel. "WAIT!" Candice said.

He stopped. "What?" he asked. "We just met!" she said. "So.." he said. "Melina did it" "That's her, I'm different" Candice was getting worried. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know he'd want to sleep with her straight away.

"Please Candice" he begged. She raised her eyebrows. "Um…are you begging me?" she said.

"No! I just wanna sleep with you!" he shouted. He took her two shoulders. He unbuttoned her blouse. "Johnny! Stop!" she said trying to force him off her.

It was no use, she had a dreadful night with him. She hated him ,she absolutely HATED hime. She didn't know him at all. She didn't know what she ever saw in him.

The next morning, Candice was still awake she had got no sleep. She decided to get her stuff and leave. She got dressed and went into his wallet. She took all his money, which was about 5000 dollars.

And his car keys, she didn't care. He deserved it for what he had done to her. She snuk out, opened the door carefully and closed it gently.

He was a light sleeper and he woke up when he heard it close. He looked to his side, when he found she wasn't there he freaked.

He thought she might be in the bathroom. He looked at the area her clothes were. They were gone. He got up and started to look for her shouting her name.

Candice heard him and ran down the stairs. By the time she was at his car, he heard her shouting her name from above.

She looked up, the window of the room of which they were staying was open and he was looking down at her.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" He yelled. She smirked at him. She rattled his car keys. "CANDICE GIVE ME! I'LL CALL THE COPS!" He yelled.

"I'll call them for what you did to me last night!" she yelled back.

She opened the car door, started the engine. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" He shouted. She shot him the middle finger and drove off.


	4. At the Hotel

Everyone was amazed when Candice had arrived at there hotel. She was carrying no suitcases, she had been too much of a hurry to get outta there she forgot.

She looked a mess, dark circles under her eyes,hair a mess not styled or brushed, sweatpatches in her clothes. Her tear stained face looked damp.

Trish came running towards her. She gave her a big hug. Candice hugged her back tightly. "I'm so sorry Trish, I was so wrong" Candice whispered.

"Its ok honey, its ok" Trish said stroking her hair. "What happened?" Trish asked. "Oh God he was horrible. I was in the bedroom drinking, and he came out in only a towel!" she began. Trish gasped. "He walked towards me and I said are we gonna…? Then he said Oh yeah! I tried to fight him away, he undressed me and then..well you can guess what he did!" Candice cried.

"Oh Candy!" Trish said hugging her again. "I think you should apologize to Torrie" Trish whispered in Candices ear.

Torrie and the rest were standing at the entrance door. Candice walked towards Torrie, still crying. She put her hands out for a hug. "I'm so so so so so so sorry!" she whispered.

Torrie felt so sorry for her, she looked a right mess. "Oh Candice!" said Torrie running into a hug. The hugged for a long time.

"Nice car!" Torrie said looking at his Ferarri. "Yeah, I stole the car keys and 5000 dollars of him" Canice laughed. They all laughed. "Seriously" Candice said.

They looked shocked. "He deserved it!" Candice laughed. "I guess so" Dave said coming out of nowhere. Candice and Dave used to date, but Candice broke it off with him.

No one knows why, just her. "Hey Dave, havent seen you in a while" Candice said. "Yeah, lookin good" he said,

"Yeah, sure" Candice said looking at herself. "Oh God! I'm getting fat!" Candice moaned poking her stomach.

"Grow up!" Trish laughed giving her a small punch. "You!" Candice said giving her a small punch.

Dave and Candice were the only ones out of them all at the pool areathat day. Candice was wearing a pink polka dot bikini and swimming around. Dave was wearing normal swimming togs and swimming around aswell.

Then, on the radio that was coming from the bar, theyre song played. The song they always sang to and danced to when they were together.

Every night in my dreams 

**I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you**

**Go on…**

They stared at eachother as the old _Titanic _song kept playing. Batista knew Candice loved that song and movie. She started to sing along with it.

Dave did aswell, Candice was surprised Dave actually was singing this song with her. Candice smiled as did Dave.

Candice kept her eyes on Dave, she didn't care if anyone was watching. She headed towards him and wrapped her arms around his big neck.

They looked in eachothers eyes. "No one can take away what I feel for you Dave" she said softly and kissed him tenderly.

"Candice, I cant…I just- no stop trying to kiss this away!" he said unhooking her hands of him. She had 'worried' written all over her face.

"Why? Whats wrong?" she asked sadly. "Icant go down this raod again Candice, you know I cant. You hurt me badly" he said eyes filled with tears.

He wiped them away. "I'm sorry" she whispered tears streaming down her cheeks.

Flashback 

"_**Dave, this wont work" Candice whispered while they were laying on theyre bad. "What are you talking about?" he said.**_

_**She stood up and went into the walk in wardrobe, she came back with a suitcase. "Candice where are you going?" he asked, crying of course.**_

"_**I'm sorry Dave, you cant me love you, you cant!" she cried heading out the door. He followed. She got into her porsche.**_

"_**Candice! Please don't leave me!" he said but she drove off. He went into the pockets of his jacket. He took out the small box and opened it up.**_

_**There shining in his face was the beautful diamond engagement ring he was going to give it to her that night, at dinner.**_

End of Flashback 

"Sorry?" he said. "Yes" she whispered. "You didn't even tell me why you were leaving me Candice!" he said. She started crying her eyes out.

Just when he got out of the pool and was going to leave she said "I loved you too much, I was afraid something was going to mess us up"

He turned around and stared at her. "No, I don't care. We're over" he said and walked off.


	5. Depression

Candice was sitting on the toilet, toilet lid closed of course. Crying. That's all she found herself doing lately, over guys. She stroked her hair.

She thought of Johnny Nitro, Dave, Jeff and all the others. She stood up and opened up the cabinet and took out the scissors. She sat down on the toilet again.

She stuck the scissors deep into her wrist. A sharp red hot pain shot up and down her whole arm. She did one line, she was bleeding like crazy.

She cut herself again, and it was just then what she realized she was doing. She dropped the scissors. She looked at her wrist, she felt faint. Before she knew it she was on the floor.

She woke up in a hospital bed, she remembered what had happened. She looked at the wrist on which she had slit. There was bandages covering it all up, and there was a weird pull along thing hanging onto her.

The pull along thing had bags on it, pumping blood into her. She looked around the room, no one. But there was a lot of cards. She reached for one.

The cover was pink with flowers. She opened it up

_Dear Candice_

_Hope you get well soon, life is dull without you._

_Love Trish _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Candice started crying again. She did it because of the lack of love in her life. I mean of course, she had some good runs, the ones she had with great men she messed up. The ones she thought were great, they were horrible.

"So, I'll be alone forever..who cares?" she whispered tears streaming down her cheeks.

She reached for another card. It was white with glitter and it said _Get well soon _in fancy writing. She opened it up.

Candice 

_I hope your feeling better, its not the same without you._

_Love Torrie_

_Xxx 3_

Then there was a knock on her hospital door.Candice hoped it would be one of her friends. Her face sank when it was the doctor. "Hello Candice! Nice to see you awake" he greeted. "Hi..how long have I been here for?" she asked. "Not too long dear, a week or so" he said.

"Oh, has any of my friends visited? Well, obviously because the cards but did they stay to see me?" she asked. "Yes, two blondes. Trisha and Tara" he said. "Trish and Torrie, any men..?" she hoped Dave would've visited.

"Yes, Randy and John" he said. "Oh ok" she whispered looking around the room. "So when will I get outta here?" she asked. "Hopefully tomorrow, no serious damage caused. Trisha- Trish, sorry, rang the hospital thinking you were dead, she sounded very worried" he said flipping threw pages of his clipboard.

"Oh Lord, sorry if I worried them. They must hate me" Candice said. "No no, theyre just happy your alive" he said. "I'll see you later for your tea. Bye" he said and left the room.

Candice got out of the bed and reached for her bag. She took out her iPod, then she saw her phone. It had 7 missed calls, from Trish. And 3 messages.

"I guess when I was knocked out she was trying to ring me, she looked at the messages.

Message 1 Candice why arent you answering, pick up! Message 2 C'mon it aint funy, ansr! 

**Message 3 from Dave **(Candice suddenly turned full attention)

Candice I no ur hert, but we gota mewv on, soz. Xxx 

Candice started crying again. She got back into bed with her iPod. She switched on _Celine Dion-My heart will go on_ and cried her heart out.

A couple of hours later, Candice was asleep in her hospital bed. But the door opening woke her up, it was Trish. "Candice!" she said excitedly.

Candice sat up and they hugged. "Sweety, thank God your alright. Everyones been worried sick!" Trish said. "Yeah..right" Candice mumbled. "Its true!" Trish said. "Has Dave been in touch?" Candice asked.

Trish hesitated. "Yes, sweety. I'm so sorry" Trish said rubbing her hand. Candice sighed. "Why did I ever break up with him!" she yelled burying her head in her hands.

"Its alright, maybe you two can talk it out…when you get out" Trish said but didn't sound too sure. "When are you getting out anyway?" she asked.

"They said tomorrow, I cant wait. I only woke up today and I hate it" Candice giggled but she wasn't in a laughy mood. "Oh! I was sposed to have a match on Raw last night! What happened?" Candice asked.

"Oh Melina took care of that.."Trish said. "What do you mean?" Candice asked. "Well, she and Johnny had a make out session in the ring. He said you were at home crying about your break up" Trish replied.

Candice snorted. "Hes the one that would be crying, I took his car and his money!" Candice laughed.

"Anyway, I better let you get some sleep so you can wake up and go home! Bye!" Trish said heading out the door. "Bye" Candice smiled.

She sighed and fell right back to sleep.


	6. Kate

The next morning when Candice woke up, theyre was a doctor in her room. "Well Candice, you can go home now. Just don't do anything like that again, okay?" he said.

"Ok" she said and got up. "Um…" she said as was stil sitting there. "Oh, sorry! I'll leave, you need to get changed. Of course!" he said walking out of the room.

"Pervert" she whispered to herself.She took off all the bandages and the pull along thins and she threw on the pink playboy top with the bunny that said _Candice,_ and her blue mini. She walked out of the hospital bed, and the hospital.

She looked around at all the cars and saw Trish waiting by her jeap. "Candice!" she said. "Hey Trish!" Candice waved. "We have to get you home, shower you and change those clothes!" Trish said getting into the car.

"Are we going to your place or mine?" Trish asked. "Um..yours will do" Candice said. Candice looked at her wrist, the scar freaked her out. She rememberd the pain, she shivered at the thought.

"Candice….why did you do it?" Trish asked. "Oh Trish, you have know idea.." Candices voice drifted away.

The rest of the journey back was quiet except the radio, Trish had bought some new CDs. She was listening to '_Promiscous Girl_' by Nelly Furtado.

When they got there, Torrie, John, Randy, Paul and Dave was there. "Oh My goodness!" Candice exclaimed when she got out of the car.

She looked at Dave, he was looking at the ground messing with his feet. He knew it was him and the other men in her life that lead her to it.

"You all must think I'm pretty twisted!" Candice laughed. "No!" Torrie yelled jokingly.

"Hey Dave" Candice mumbled. "…Hey" he mumbled back. Silence fell upon the group. "Guys, may I ask why we're all standing around like idiots?" Torrie giggled.

So they went inside and enjoyed theyre evening. Candice got up. "Ah ah ah, where you going?" Randy joked. "Bathroom" Candice said. "To do…?" John joked. "Piss!" Candice said.

Inside she was mad they were joking about it so soon. "Guys!" Trish said.

Candice wasn't really going bathroom. She went upstairs into the guest bedroom, as they decided they'd all stay here tonight, all of them had bags.

She went threw Daves bag, she didn't know what she was looking for. She found the sweater she had bought him for his birthday, She melt it, she loved his sweet scent.

She spotted his phone, she grabbed it. She felt very nosey at this point. She went into his inbox, only one message. From Kate. "Who the fuck is Kate?" Candice said quietly to herself. Did she dare go into his personal messages. Yes.

_Hey Dave! Watcha doin 2nyt! Hop I get 2 c u ova da weekend, mabey u cud sleep ova…? Lol Bye love you! Xx_

It said. Candice was shocked, she put everything away. She rushed into the bathroom and flushed it, then casually walked down the stairs.

They were all having a good time. Candice laughed along too even though she wasn't listening. Her eyes were glued onto Dave. When she was upstairs she also routed threw his pictures.

There was pictures of Kate, him and Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate.

Candice was so mad at her, even though she doesn't know her. She looked at Dave, then she thought about Kate. Her long blonde hair down to her hips and her crystal blue eyes. Candice was secretly jealouos.

But you wouldn't suspect a Wwe Diva to be jeaulous of an everyday person would you?

In the kitchen, Trish was fixing up a meal for them to have. Candice walked in and leaned against the counter. "Trish, did you know Dave is dating someone?" Candice asked.

"No! Is he? How do you know?" Trish asked amazed. "I saw it on his phone, pictures, messages her names Kate" Candice mumbled.

"Wait…when were messing with his phone?" Trish asked. Candice hesitated. "Before, I went bathroom I-..Oh God! I didn't go toilet, I went threw his stuff!" Candice said.

Trish was shocked. "I cannot believe you!" Trish said but she was smiling. Candice ran a hand threw her hair. "I want him" she said staring at hime threw the open kitchen door and the living room.


	7. Monday Night

It was Monday night, and Candice was in her locker room stretching. She had her legs spread out in a straddle position. She touched the ground with her nose without bending her legs.

Then she stood up and went into splits and stretching. "See Melina, your not the only one around her that can do it!" Candice mumbled to herself.

A familiar blonde woman entered the room while Candice was still stretching. "Sorry to disturb you, but could you tell me where Dave Batista's locker room is?" she asked.

"Who may I be speaking to? If you're a fan you shouldn't be back here" Candice said getting up. She stil couldn't work out who it was, she definetly saw her before.

"Oh sorry! I'm Kate!" she said. Candice stared at her. "Um..no actually, I think he moved locker rooms. So I don't know, well they were saying he did but I'm not sure. Sorry" Candice lied getting into splits position again.

"Ok, see you" Kate said leaving the room. "Ok, see you!" Candice mimiked in a high pitched voice.

Candices music played and she walked out onto the ramp. "Well Candice Michelle is back" J.R said. "And looking better than ever!" King added

Candice was at the ropes and she took off her long black coat to reveal a stunning black 1 piece with a gold belt around it. The scar on her wrist had caught a few fans attention but not many.

She carried on acting like nothing happened in the past 2 weeks. Melinas music played. Candice definetly didn't want to see her or Johnny Nitro.

Johnny and Melina came out. Melina was smirking at Candice, Johnny was glaring at her, they did theyre normal entrance. Candice pretended to yawn and look at a fake watch on her wrist.

When she looked at it, Melina and Johnny spotted the scar. Candice quickly put her hands behind her back. "Wonder what shes hindin there King" J.R wondered.

They bell rang. Candice and Melina grappled eachother. Melina tripped her up and tried to pin he but only got a two.

It was a long match but in the end, Candice came out on top. Candice walked up the ramp happily, well she looked happy, she didn't feel happy.

When she was walking down the corridor, she spotted Kate and Dave. They were just chatting, then Kate left. Dave was walking in Candices direction. He stopped when he saw her.

"Hey" she said casually. "Oh, hey" he said. "Win your match?" he asked. "Yeah. Didn't you watch it?" she asked.

"Oh. No I was busy" he mumbled. She rubbed her feet of the ground. "Who was that?" she knew there was no point in asking but she still wanted to see if he lied or not.

"A friend, well shes my…girlfriend" he said, he looked at her. "Oh" she mumbled.

"How long have you been dating?" Candice asked. "Few months" he said. "Is that why you wouldn't get back with me?" she wondered. "Yeah, but there was another reason too" he said.

Candice looked shocked. "What..?" she asked concerned. "Look, I know you love me, and deep deep down I love you too. It just wont work out" he said.

Tears flooded her eyes. But she held them back. "Dave, I do love you. Please, I wish I never broke up with you" she said.

Dave held her in his arms. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers.

"Please don't cry Candice, you know I cant bear it" he whispered. He placed her in front of him, arms still wrapped around her. "You'll find someone" he said rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "I tried to Dave! You saw! I tried dating loadsa guys to get over you, none of them worked out! You're the guy I want in my life!" she cried.

"I'm with Kate now Candy. I'm sorry" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking down the corridor.

"I wish there was some way we could be together!" Candice thought.

Candice walked down the corridor, she then saw Kate. She wasn't alone, she was with Edge. They werent having a pleasant conversation, but theyre tongues were certainly having a nice conversation!

They were in Edges opened door locker room, they were on the couch. She began to unzip his pants..

Candice whipped ou her phone and took pictures. She put them on her laptop and sent them to everyone in the business. But she wanted to show Dave first hand.


	8. Sorting things out

Candice was pacing up and down the hall ways, when Kate turned up. "Hey Candice! Have you seen Davey?" she asked innocently

Candice glared at her. "Nope" she said stiffly turning away.

Kate seemed sorta frightened of the Wwe Diva. "Well, if you do, let me know" Kate mumbled, her crystal blue eyes sparkling. Candice was little jealous.

When Candice finally found Dave, she tried to reason with him. "Dave!" Candice said when she spotted him. "Look, Candice I have to find Kate. Shes been looking for me" he said.

"No no, wait!" Candice said rushing up to him. She took her phone out and showed him the pictures. His jaw slightly dropped. "I'm so sorry" Candice said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I cant believe she would do something like that" he said looking at the floor. Then a voice from behind them came. "Dave!" Kate said rushing up to him.

Dave took a deep breath. "Kate!" he said. She saw Candice was with him and leaned in to give him a kiss. Candice sighed looking around with boredom.

"Lets go!" Kate said taking his hand. "Yeah, you go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute" he said back.

"Sure!" she giggled rushing off, staggering in her steal heeled shoes."Lets plot revenge" he said cheekily when she had left.

Candice grinned. "What do you mean?" she laughed. "I mean, I'll pretend I don't know a thing and see her lies. You follow her, and…. Well you'll come up with something!" he laughed. "First, send me thos pics"

"Sure thing, anything for you Dave" she smiled. She did so. He smiled back. She pecked his cheek. "Bye" he said and walked away. Candice smiled happily as if she _knew _things would work.

Candice was on the bus with fellow divas. She was logged onto  and looking at pictures of this past week. Then an alert came up and said to click it.

She knew it wasn't an advertisement, she had blocked that crap from her computer. Anyway, it said Kate on the little paragraph saying whats in it.

She clicked then told the others to come over. She told them what had happened, they werent surprised. "Why arent you surprised Trish?" Candice asked.

"Well, she just looks that…type!" Trish giggled. As did the other divas. Candice was slightly unimpressed. She wanted the glory, not Trish.

She sighed. She tried to think of ways to impress the others. So she decided to look up stuff on google to show off her brillaint typing skills.

"Wow, your fast!" Torrie said amazed. "Yeah! Almost as fast as me!" Trish joked typing faster on her own laptop. Candice knew Trish was only messing around, but she couldn't help feeling she was taking her spotlight.

Candice looked up _'Candice Michelle' _on Google image search. Pictures of her Playboy centerfold came up. Then she looked up _'Trish Stratus'. _Photos of her fighting in the ring came up.

Then she saw a slightly adult photo. She was wearing a see through netted top and no bra.

"Um…Trish?" Candice said pointing to the photo. "Oh, took that years back! Guess I wanted to show them off and see the results!" Trish giggled.

Candice faked a giggle. _Why does everyone LOVE her! _ She thought. She glanced at Trish, she looked lovely today. She was wearing her 'Lets Do It' top and pants. Her hair was in a neat pony tail with bits of blond hanging down.

Candice took her phone out. She texted Dave asking how he was. He texted back saying Kate was going out a lot and he was sick of it.

Candice decided shed have a chat with Lita. It mightened work but she'll try. "Hiya Lita!" Candice smiled sitting beside her. Lita gave her a weird look.

"Hey dorkozoid" Lita said looking at her nails. "Look, I need to ask you something" Candice said. Lita realised she was being seroius. "Fine, just be quick" Lita sighed looking around.

"Has Adam been acting…strange lately, going out a lot?" Candice asked. "What?" Lita was cut off.

"Has he?" Candice repeated. She sighed. "Yes, why!" Lita said. Candice took a deep breath, then took out her phone. She showed her the pictures.

Lita looked shocked. "Wh- whos that?" she asked pointing at Kate in the photo. "That's Daves girlfriend, Kate Lorner" Candice said waiting for Lita to break.

Litas eyes filled with water, she stood up and walked calmly to he bathroom.

Trish came up to her. "Why were you talking to Lita?" she asked. "Just sortin the Edge/Kate story" Candice laughed. "Oh..kay" Trish said sitting in her seat again.

"I cant wait to get home" Torrie said. "No kiddin" Melina said.

"Um..why are you talking to us?" Torrie said raising a brow. Melina sighed and continued reading her book.

Lita came out of the bathroom, her eyes red, her face had tear stains. Candice almost felt…sorry for her. "Are you ok?" Candice said sitting down beside Lita. "I'm fine. I don't your help" Lita said coldly.

"Lita, maybe we can be friends" Candice said. Lita looked taken aback. "What?" she asked. Candice stared at her. "We'd be great friends! We could…destroy Trish Stratus" Candice said quietly.

Lita had an evil grin. The two shook hands.


	9. Lying

_Sometimes she goes just too far_, Trish thought to herself looking at Candice and Lita messing about. Trish got up and walked over to which they were sitting.

"Excuse me Lita, can I talk to Candice?" Trish asked. Candice got up and walked away with Trish. "What is UP with you? You keep talking to that bitch!" Trish asked impatiently.

"Trish, I'm just trying to get..um..info! Just trying to get info!" Candice lied. Trish looked uncertain. "Well, don't go telling her too much" Trish said sitting down.

When Candice turned around towards Lita, she throwed her eyes up to heaven. Lita laughed. "Shes sooo annoying!" Candice exclaimed.

Torrie shot a look at them. "Hey!" Candice mouthed to her and waved. Torrie put on a false smile.

"Trish. What are they talking about?" Torrie asked Trish. "God knows!" Trish shrugged.

"Oh God. See her, thinking shes soo amazing. Cant wait for her retirement" Lita said. Candice knew she'd miss Trish but she went along with it anyway.

"Yeah.." she swallowed. Candice didn't know why she suddenly took sides with Lita. I mean, Trish was her best friend. Why was she doing this?

No one knew Candice like Trish. But she definetly didn't think she'd do something like this.

Candice glanced at her watch. The bus would be there soon. She got up and joined the other Divas. They stared at her. "Why were you talking to _her?"_ Maria asked confused.

"You clearly havent been listening, I'm USING her!" Candice explained. Lying, of course. "Oh..sorry" Maria said icily.

Trish pulled a face. "You don't have to talk to her like that Candice, she _is _your friend" Trish said.

_Typical Trish, always sticking up for people so they like her_ Candice thought.

"Fine" Candice said. Trish sighed and began chatting to Maria.

Candice was at home, drinking wine in her huge sitting room. She turned on the television. Seeing as it was Thursday, and they showed Raw then too, she switched it on.

She turned it on just as she was entering. "God, I'm gorgeous" Candice said to herself taking a sip of wine. Then she watched Litas entrance.

She watched how arrogant this woman she had just become friends with was. She sighed. Her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered. "Hey Candice, its Lita" Lita said on the other line.

"Oh hey" Candice was expecting Dave or someone. "So how we gonna do this?" Lita said, you could tell she was happy.

"Do what?" Candice asked. "Destroy Trish" Lita said a bit annoyed. "Oh, dunno. Lets wait until Monday, I'm tired" Candice lied. She didn't want to speak to Lita for some weird reason.

"Fine!" Lita sighed and hung up. Candice looked at the phone. "Geez, she must really hate Trish" Candice said to herself. "Or be jealous……….

"_No! Its not our fault Trish annoys us! She thinks shes so great!" _Candice thought. _"What am I kidding, I'm jealous"_

Candice decided to check her e-mail. She had millions of messages from fans. She decided to read ALL of them and write back. Which took about 3 hours.

It was 12.00am when Candice was done and she started at 10.00pm. Her hand was killing her from typing. She shook it out. It looked as if she was drying her hands.

She went upstairs into her bedroom, the house felt weird. Even though she had been on her own thousands of times, this time was different.

She felt lonely. Everyone around her had someone. Trish, Torrie, Melina everyone! She didn't want to be involved with anyone but Dave.

He clearly wasn't interested. Even if he broke up with Kate, he probably wouldn't take her back. So, why was she kiddin herself? She got up out of bed and went into her drawers.

She got the photos of her and Dave. There was one with her kissing him and laughing.

There was another with his arm around her. She began to cry. "I want you so much" she whispered staring at the photo. "But I cant have you"

She looked at the photos she had of her and Trish. There was one she liked a lot. John had his arm around Trish and Dave had his arm around her.

Trish was holding a cocktail and Candice was holding a martini. They looked like they were having a great time.

But now everything is different, shes a pathetic jealous woman without a boyfriend.


End file.
